Psymon Stark
Psymon Stark is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He first appears in SSX Tricky, and has appeared in every game since. SSX Tricky 'Sketchy' Psymon is a fearless but erratic snowboarder with the ability to unnerve every one of his opponents. He knows that people are uncomfortable around him, and uses this to his advantage. No matter how hard it's snowing or how cold it is on race day, Psymon won't wear goggles or a jacket. He perpetuates the mythology around his accident (he jumped a huge gap on a mountain bike and landed on some power lines, blacking out the entire Okanogan Valley) with his erratic behavior on and off the SSX track. So while he comes across as a maniac, he does indeed have an agenda, though it is known only to Psymon himself. Personal Info *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 185 lbs *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Rider Style:' Boardercross (BX) *'Alternate Sport:' Mountain Biking *'Motto:' "Do I look like a people person?" *'Dream Date:' Sheila Burgess *'Friend:' Zoe?? *'Enemy:' Kaori *'Favorite Movie:' Ride to the Hills *'Favorite Reading:' Tattoo *'Favorite Music:' Slayer, Napalm Death Stats * Edging: 6/36 * Speed: 15/35 * Stability: 12/35 * Tricks: 11/34 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Interview What is your favorite course? * Dessert, man. I usually eat it first. My favorite is crêpes with chocolate sauce. I'm also a big fan of deep-fried candy bars. Mmmmmm, tasty! Uh, I meant race track; which track is your favorite? * Oh. Uh... I guess the Elysium Alps 'cause they're killer. It's huge man, and you can't make any mistakes or you're frozen jelly. Mmm, jelly; raspberry jelly, also good with deep-fried candy bars. Uh huh. What's your favorite trick and why? * Leaving whoopee cushions on park benches. I'll sit out on the other end of the bench and when someone sits next to me and sets one off, I'll stand up and make a big show of being disgusted. What a hoot! I also like running a mild current through public water fountains, but last time I miscalculated the current and now I can't go near fountains anymore. Never heard of a restraining order for an inanimate object! Uh, neat, but I meant snowboarding trick. What's your favorite snowboarding trick? * Oh, that would be the Guillotine. Cool name, eh? It looks really cool, too. From a tailgrab, I bring the board up to my neck with my grab hand, then use my leading hand to spin it around my neck like a lawnmower blade. I catch it with my trailing hand to get it back under my feet. That sounds dope. If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? * Waiting for the snow to melt so I could get motocross bike out into the mud. Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? * Oh yeah, everyone loves me; I'm very popular, and I show everyone a lot of support on and off the track - I'm a real team player, y'know? What? But, I mean, really? * No, not really you dweeb. I kick a lot of butt: here, on the track, in the streets, on playgrounds, anywhere I go. My best friend is my board, oh, and this tattoo I have of an old pal. He's dead, y'know. We have some pretty good talks. He's sort of my conscience on the slopes. You talk to your tattoos? * Just the one. Hmm? What's that? Oh, yeah, he is, isn't he? laughter No, no, can't do that; remember what happened last time? I'm not going back THERE, it's not worth it, even if he is a... Sorry, what were you saying? Uhm, nothing; tell me, what's your greatest strength? Weakness? * Grit, baby, pure grit. I feel no pain; no nerve ending left - check this out: see? Can't feel a thing. You try! Ah, no, no thanks, think I'll pass. * I said hit me, man! C'mon! Hit me, c'mon! Gimme your best shot, ya pansy! What'sa matter, don't got the guts? No spirit? You some sorta peacenik or sumptin? C'mon! Hit me! Hit MEEEE!!! Ooof! Hey, nice left, dude! What? No, no I couldn't do THAT - I told him to hit me. I said no! NO! Now shut it, ink boy, or we'll be visiting that nasty doctor with the laser! Can you tell us about your worst wipeout or injury? * Oh man, check this out; I got the nastiest paper cut you ever saw yesterday, and this morning I got lemon juice in it - I was like: YEOOOOOWWWW!!! Yeah, just like that; I screamed like a rabbit in a trap. It was horrible. My poor pinky... Yeah, it looks real bad. Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... * Real? You want to know what's real? I don't think you're ready for that. Not yet, no, not yet, maybe never... Right, we'll skip that one. What do you do when you're not snowboarding? * I got a little bike repair shop where I take sad old cycles and turn 'em into smoking road rockets. Oh, and I do a bit of fishing. Ocean, lake, or river? * Spear. SSX 3 Psymon has been a maniac ever since he was electrocuted during an attempt to jump his bike over some power lines on a dare. With the latest SSX season underway, one thing seems clear: Psymon Stark has lost it altogether. Psymon has raised an already high bar with tricks once thought impossible. Psymon manages to rage against it all. His riding is faster and looser, his airs are no longer astonishing but purely frightening. He has rediscovered his strongest motivator, fear. Rider's DNA *'Nationality: '''Canadian *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight: 180 lbs *'''Age: 28 *'Blood Type: B *'''Stance: Goofy *'AKA:' Sketchy Psymon '' Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Explosives *'Thing to Hate: '''Cease-fire agreements *'Place to Ride: Mount Seymour, BC, Canada *'Riding Partner: '''Zoe Payne *'Riding Victim: 'Kaori Nishidake *'Other Sport:' '''Mountain biking *'Trick:' Guillotine *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' Wildman's Wingding *'Food:'' Pretty much anything cooked "rare" *'Accessory: Chainsaw *'Career Highlight: '''Making a certain male competitor cry Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Jock strap. *'Things You Have Broken:' Everything I own, at least once. *'If You Weren't a Pro:' '''Inmate. *'The Word:' '"Give me air, or give me death." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Psymon sent out: *Mac attack? HA! Show him who the real Peak 1 is! *You gotta put Mac in his place! I'd do it, but I'm busy... SSX Blur Psymon doesn't do anything normally. He doesn't even spell his first name properly. Psychotic doesn't even begin to describe his shenanigans on, and off the mountain, which has helped him stay one of the premiere riders on the SSX Circuit. Quotes from DJ Atomika * Psymon spent his off season building a half pipe in his backyard that's so tall, it's illegal in three states. His neighbor called the cops when she saw a real live spaceman plummeting to Earth on a tiny wheeled spacecraft. For real. * Good choice. Psymon is not only totally psycho, he's completely killer on the course. Be sure to bump the extra long crouch to really boost hops with this sky pirate. * Psymon Stark has a pit bull named Flea who apparently likes to ride the pipe. No, seriously. Psymon taught the canine shredder to skate when she was just a pup. Next up, he's teaching her to tranny over the snow. * I hear Psymon wants to set two things straight. Number one, it's true that since the whole electrocution thing he has to use plastic silverware and number two, yes the mitten is his. His mom knitted it for him from prison. SSX On Tour Psymon has always been known as a lunatic - out to hurt himself and those around him by going bigger and scarier than anyone else. With the biggest SSX season yet starting up - Psymon has changed his 'strategy' a bit. It's become less about the' big and scary show' - and more about channeling the fury into becoming an icon. Watching the other SSX'rs reap the benefits of fat sponsors and lucrative marketing - Psymon is demanding his cut of the pie. Although he hired an agent to help him get what he wanted - three days into the relationship Psymon head-butted him repeatedly, reduced him to tears, and caused him to wet his pants in public. Psymon took matters into his own hands - and decided on an image... The Riding Master of Metal. After the tour... Went back in time to fight evil. Whereabouts unknown. SSX (2012) Bio Psymon Stark was born in Squamish, British Columbia in 1974. His parents weren’t around much growing up so as a result, he rarely found much time for school, choosing instead to spend his time in Whistler snowboarding the backcountry during the winter and glacier climbing during the warmer months. When Psymon turned eighteen, he moved to Whistler fulltime and took a job working the graveyard shift as a groomer. Psymon did more damage to the runs with his cat than good, spending most of his time secretly building “kickers” all over the mountain so he and his friends could ride them the next day. This played havoc with newbie tourists and ski-school kids but made Psymon something of a legend in the circles that mattered. Off the mountain Psymon was the same kind of renegade. He was an animal. The all-night partying, the bar binges and the dust-ups were just fuel for the fire for Psymon. Nothing could slow him down. He fully embraced the bad-ass side of snowboarding culture and he very quickly started to build a name for himself with both local police and people on the pro snowboarding circuit. Backstory Apparently his backstory comic reveals that he had a race, with Zoe; if Zoe won, Psymon had to partake in the Deadly Descents Tour. It got some attention from a couple of cops, and Psymon lost. It also doesn't mention what had happened between the end of On Tour and the comic. DNA *'Nickname:' Sketchy *'Height: 5'9' *'Weight: 180' lbs *'Age: '''36 *'Blood Type: B *'''Nationality: Canadian *'Home Mountain:' Garibaldi Back-country Flavor *'Likes:' Explosives *'Dislikes: '''Cease-Fire Agreements *'Motto:' TBD *'Music:' TBD *'Film: TBD *'''TV: TBD *'Briefs: '''TBD *'Visual Style:' Motorcross Theme Songs SSX Tricky * "Song 6" from FIFA 97 (Character video theme) SSX 3 * "Más" by Kinky (Requested) Personality Psymon has been dubbed insane, crazy, and a raving lunatic, and with good reason. He is antisocial, as well as a masochist, most likely fits in with his high tolerance of pain, and external suffering. Gallery Ps.png|Concept art of Psymon in SSX (2012) Unreal psymon 800.jpg|A cheat code in Unreal tournamet 2003 DesignEvolution Psymon540.jpg|Psymon's design evolution in SSX (2012) Psymon render.jpg|3D render of Psymon in SSX (2012) 1698499-psymon.jpg|Psymon from SSX Tricky Trivia *It's widely believed that the electrocution on the powerlines caused Psymon's insanity and crazy hair. *Psymon has schizophenic psychosis. *With the exception of Blur, where Moby is his enemy, he kept Kaori as his main enemy. *Fans believe that Zoe, Moby, and Psymon were in a love triangle. *There is speculations that Psymon went to either prison or an insane asylum, in the past prior to his SSX Tricky debut. This is supported by his outfits Konvict (Tricky), Standard Issue, and Bundles of Joy (SSX3). *Out of the 7 new characters that debut in Tricky, Psymon has the most appearances. *Psymon is one of the two characters who also appear in another EA Sports game, ''Sled Storm. The other one was Zoe Payne. Also, Jim Rose (who played him in SSX Tricky) did his voice in that game. *According to DJ Atomica, Psymon had built a half-pipe, so big it's illegal in 3 states; has a skateboarding dog, named Flea; and has a mitten that his mother knitted for him in prison. *According to his SSX Tricky profile, he has a restraining order against park water fountains. *His favorite food(s) are anything cooked rare. *If you look close on to his back in SSX Tricky, you can see the words "Stark Ravin' Mad," referencing both his personality and his surname. *Other than the Stark Ravin' Mad tattoo on his back, and the chain tattoo that spans both his arms, and his neck. Psymon has other tattoos, such as Ink boy (Tattoo boy by some, and fanfic's), in which he "talks" to, as well as some other tattoos that don't see the light of day. *There is some speculations that Psymon is not his real name (his SSX Blur profile supports this). *Despite Zoe being his friend in SSX Tricky and SSX 3, in Tricky when you play as Psymon, her name is displayed in orange (neutral). However, while you play as Zoe, her standing with him is green (friend). *Psymon is the 3rd oldest male in the series thus far, only behind Brodi at the age of 29, and Jurgen at 35. *One of Psymon's bolt-on's was supposed to be a chainsaw, however since it was deemed too explicit, so in the final version it was changed to dynamite. *In Tricky his blood type was O, but in later games it was changed to B positive. *Psymon is one of 4 characters who don tattoos (the other characters are Moby, Marisol, and Zoe). *Psymon is one of the two characters who made his debut in SSX Tricky and has re-appeared in more games, along with Eddie Wachowski. *According to Psymon SSX(2012) video, the person he was racing might be Zoe, because she (in her video) mentioned getting some friends to join, and her racing suit was pink, like the person challenging Psymon. *Psymon's default outfit in SSX Blur includes a denim vest with several patches on it, including a patch that says "1%" on it. Such patches are commonly worn by members of outlaw motorcycle clubs, and therefore implies that he is part of one himself. *Psymon's appearance has varied perhaps the most wildly from game to game out of any of the cast's mainstays, to the point where SSX Tricky and SSX 3 are the only two games where he has the same basic look. Category:Characters Category:Male characters